Unexpected Guests
by Stephy-Lou Clark-Weasley
Summary: Martha's wedding is interrupted by four insane kids who are obviously not human....they're the Doctor's children and they're reuniting him with their mum or they won't exist...well Jenny would.
1. Chapter 1

It would have been a lovely wedding if it wasn't the fact it was interrupted

It would have been a lovely wedding if it wasn't the fact it was interrupted. Martha Jones was beautiful in her white dress and veil. All of the guest there admired her. Tom, her loving fiancé was drooling…literally.

The hymns were sweet in Donna's opinion, however having the Doctor snoring in her ear was disrupting. Jack (who she had just met yesterday and found she fancied despite his flirty ways) was muffling his giggles and Ianto and Gwen (his team members) looked embarrassed.

Donna reached over and pinched the Doctor on his arm

"Ow" he said sitting up

"Behave, it's Martha's big day and you shouldn't be asleep" she hissed.

"But it's boring" the Doctor Whinged "I liked your wedding so much better"

Donna glared at him and turned round in a huff concentrating on the hymn.

"Come on Red" Jack said "it only gets interesting when we get to the vows"

She refused to agree with him…out loud. She was actually beginning to fall asleep herself. Martha's mum was a lovely person but she doesn't half bore you to death.

"Now if someone objects to this union speak now or forever hold your peace" the vicar said

Silence. Peaceful silence. But before the vicar could move on the door was thrown open and a young man that looked awfully like the Doctor came running in.

"Move, move, move" he shouted, he accidentally knocked Francine's hideous hat off "sorry ma'am" he said

A girl wearing a long black leather trench coat and had long wavy brown hair came running down. "John you better know what you're doing" she shouted a small little blond boy came running in after her.

"Jane I know exactly what I am doing" John promised

"Yes and I am the tooth fairy see my sparkly pink tutu" the girl said, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Where's Jenny?" John asked

"How should I know? What am I, her mother?" Jane said

Suddenly a huge hairy beast came through breaking the doors, everyone screamed in terror but Jack, the Doctor, Martha, Donna, Gwen and Ianto. And the three strange kids.

"One, two, three" the little boy counted. The beast got closer to him

"Doctor do something" Donna screeched "it's a little boy"

"DUCK" the teenage boy shouted everyone did so. The boy hand something in his hand, the sun bounced off of it and hit the slobbering beast.

The beast screamed painfully before it was….before it was turned into a stuffed dog.

"Last time I am ever letting Jamie play with Torchwood equipment" the teenage boy said scooping up the small blonde boy.

"but Joooooooohn" the boy (presumably Jamie) whined "JJ was a good dog"

"Good?" the teenager said "Jamie mate he chased us down ten streets trying to eat us"

The girl was staring at the crowd in sheer horror "John?" she said

"Yes Jane"

"You remember that Aunt Martha's wedding was ruined?"

"Yeah"

"Well….say hello to Aunt Martha" Jane said waving at Martha

"Aw crap" John said "hi aunt Martha, good to see you again, you made a fantastic choice in picking Uncle Tom, so sorry for ruining your wedding, please don't get us grounded?"

Martha stood there in shock "who are you?" she managed to get out

"I am John, the eldest brother" John said proudly

"But not the eldest sibling" came an amused voice

John glared at the door "where were you?" he snapped "we're you off shooting Torchwood staff?"

The girl walked down the aisle glaring at the boy "I only keep my gun for emergencies, if you must know I was trying to convince Torchwood to not lock us up"

The Doctor stood there in shock, his eyes not leaving the girl

"Err…guys?" Jane said

"Well we solved the problem, without your help" John said

"Aww ickle Johnnykins upset that I took the spotlight" Jenny said her voice dripping in honey

"AT LEAST I HAVE A MUM" John exploded childishly

Jenny raised her eyebrow "she's my mother too" she said coldly

"She adopted you" John replied flatly

Before anymore arguing could happen Jane grabbed hold of John's hair and Jenny's ponytail and whacked their heads together.

"Will the pair of you shut up before you ruin our time line?" Jane snarled

The Doctor was incredibly pale…Jenny was alive….and had siblings? He did what every respectable man (**AN: snorts) **would do…he fainted.

"Well…Mum always did say he fainted when she announced she was pregnant" Jane said smirking.


	2. Chapter 2

Everyone that knew about aliens properly was sitting in the backroom of the church

Everyone that knew about aliens properly was sitting in the backroom of the church. The Doctor was unconscious, Jack was trying to draw a moustache on the Doctor's face, Ianto was being hit in the head constantly by Jamie's toy dog, Gwen was sitting next to Martha, both watching the scene in amusement.

Martha took in each child carefully. She knew Jenny already and Jenny hadn't changed much, her clothes were all olive and black, blonde hair in ponytail and no jewellery or make up.

John looked exactly like the Doctor, he was definitely the Doctors son no doubt about it. He wore worn out jeans and a black concert t-shirt with faded blue converses.

Jane must look more like her mother; her shoulder length hair was wavy with specks of gold in the brown. Her facial features were nothing like the Doctors at all. Some point earlier she took off the long black leather trench coat to reveal a bright emerald green t-shirt, black skirt, ruby red fishnets and emerald green converses.

"I can't believe you're wearing that outfit" John snapped at Jane, who was reading a book that she pulled out of her pocket. "You look like a slut and I don't want any guys take the advantage of my little sister"

Jane raised an eyebrow "you're the one to talk Sir Snogs-a-lot" she said

"You're a little girl, I am not" John said flatly

"I am fifteen" Jane replied "I can look after myself"

"Jane I was fifteen once as well" John pointed out

"Yeah Mum and Dad are still trying to forget that"

"Oh ha, ha, ha"

"Well it's your own fault" Jane pointed out "you didn't have to try and bring every flame you had on board of the TARDIS"

"I was trying to be a proper boyfriend"

"You broke hearts everywhere we went. In the end Mum and Dad sent you away for a year to live with Uncle Jack"

Jack had now drawn fake glasses on the Doctor. He looked up and saw Jamie who looked bored.

"So how old are you kids anyway?" Jack asked

"Well, I am roughly nineteen in your years" Jenny said "John over there is seventeen, Jane fifteen and little Jamie is eight"

"So Jamie was the surprise baby" Martha said

"No we're all are" Jane said "Jenny was definitely a surprise, however when mum was pregnant with John, me and Jamie Dad practically had heart attacks"

"You'd think Dad would have learnt to use protection by now" John said smirking.

"I'm hungry" Jamie whined "can we go get some chips?"

"Ianto" Jack said cheerfully "why don't ya take the kids out for some chips"

Ianto glared at Jack but ushered Jamie, John and Jane out. Jenny however stayed.

"Sorry we ruined you wedding" Jenny said

"It's all right, we managed to do the vows and everything while you were carrying your father to this room" Martha said waggling her fingers showing off the gold wedding band "I am now Martha Milligan"

"Congrats" Jenny said

Donna came in holding a glass of water "sorry I took so long…where are the other kids?"

"Ianto's taken them out for lunch" Gwen said "what's with the glass of water"

Donna ignored the question and poured the water all over the Doctor.

"EEK!" the Doctor sat up "that was cold" he pouted. "I had a strange dream, we were at Martha's wedding Francine was wearing something hideous and pink that looked like it was eating her head…anyway these three kids came in turned a slobbering beast into a toy dog and pretty much announced they were mine"

Everyone tried their hardest not to laugh.

"Hello Dad" Jenny said

"Oh…" the Doctor said

"Don't you dare faint" Donna snapped

"I did not faint" the Doctor said crossing his arms

"You did, get over it" Jack said

"So is the wedding still on?" the Doctor asked Martha changing the subject quickly

"Got married while you were unconscious" Martha said "I'm throwing the bouquet in a minute"

"Oh, come on Gwen let's go and wait for the bouquet" Jack said dragging Gwen out.

"But Jack I'm married" Gwen protested

"Well I'm not"

"Stop flirting Harkness" the Doctor shouted. Then he noticed his reflection "CAPTAIN JACK HARKNESS YOU ARE SO DEAD!"

Jane stopped in front of a newspaper stand and picked up, checking the date. Her eyebrows flew up when she saw it.

"JOHN" she shouted panicking

"What? What is it Jane?"

She held the paper up and showed him the date "today is the day Mum and Dad are reunited…"


	3. Chapter 3

Martha turned round and threw the bouquet over her head

**Authors note: dedicated to Cee and Mira from the RRA**

Martha turned round and threw the bouquet over her head. She could hear the squeals of girls as they try and catch it, then she heard the groans of disappointment, she turned to see Gwen holding the bouquet.

"Here" Gwen muttered handing the bouquet to Jack "you go and get married"

Jack had a huge grin plastered on his face, he wasn't going to tell Gwen that is was a Boeshane tradition for whoever catches the bouquet hands it to their future wife/husband. He just quickly pecked her on the cheek and announced to the girls he was single.

Suddenly he was pushed by two teenagers running into the church.

"JENNY" Jane shouted "IT'S TODAY"

"You mean…?" Jenny said

"Yeah"

"We got to get him…"

"Uhuh"

"What time…?"

"Ten minutes"

"Fuck"

"Will someone tell me what the hell is going on?" Donna demanded looking annoyed

"No time Aunt Donna" John said "we got to get Dad out of here and onto some street in ten minutes"

"What?" the Doctor said looking confused

John and Jane just held his hands and pulled him out of the church running as fast as they can.

"It wasn't too far" Jane said

"Can you remember it in the stories?" John asked

"Not the street name"

"Goddamnit" John cursed

"But Mum always said the street sign had graffiti on it….Bad Wolf" Jane said pointing to the street sign that had Bad Wolf sprayed over it.

"How long do we have left?" John asked

"Five seconds"

They ran along the street, the Doctor was running along looking lost and confused as he's two middle children pulled him down the street"

"Four…"

"Three…"

"Two…"

"One…"

"NOW!" Jane shouted and both she and John with all their might flung the Doctor down the street.

He stumbled a few meters when he crashed into someone who was running his way. She dropped something heavy and metal and he fell on top of her.

"Sorry, very sorry" he said "my kids…they're a bit loopy"

Jane snorted "says Mr loop-loop himself" she muttered

He froze when he saw the girl's face.

"Rose…?"

"Doctor…?"

"High five" John said holding his hand up to Jane.

Jane gave him a look and then said "no"

Ianto came running to the church with Jamie on his back.

"Ah Ianto, that was quick, had fun?" Jack said cheerfully

"I lost Jane and John" Ianto panted

"How the hell could you lose two Time Lord Teenagers…oh wait they're the Doctor's kids, they wander very easily" Jack said

"What if they make another slobbering beast?" Ianto asked

"A. that was Jamie, b. Jane and John are with Dad so no worries" Jenny said "well…actually knowing those three I would worry….they ran out like mad five minutes ago"


	4. Chapter 4

"Rose" the Doctor whispered "oh Rose, Rose, Rose, Rose" he murmured over and over again

"Rose" the Doctor whispered "oh Rose, Rose, Rose, Rose" he murmured over and over again. His hands were tracing her body, trying to make sure she was real. She looked older, her hair had darkened into a natural dark gold, she barely wore make up and her clothes were dark, black jeans, dark pink top and black leather jacket. Probably in memorial of his ninth incarnation.

He got up slowly pulling her up with him holding her tightly. Savouring the feeling off her in his arms. The smell of her, the sound of her soft uneven breathing and her warmth.

"Doctor" she whispered in his ear "you said you're kids…they survived the Time War?"

He pulled her back "what? No they're from the future…I have no idea who their mother is…" he turned to face the two teens. "Who is your mother anyway?" he asked

"Wouldn't you like to know" John said smirking

"You know we shouldn't be telling you" Jane said smirking exactly like John "after all we don't want to ruin our timeline. Don't even know why we're here, supposed to be in Cardiff nineteen years from now….unless…" she glared at her father "you could have told us" she snapped "you shouldn't have kicked us out and expected us to know what to do"

"You kicked your own children out?" Rose snapped glaring at the Doctor

"NO! I mean yes…no….yes…no oh I don't know, this is me in the future"

"If you wanted to spend time with Mum alone there was no need to land somewhere randomly and say 'tell Uncle Jack I said hi' before kicking us out" Jane fumed "you may be my Dad but you aren't half a grade a bastard"

"I think Jane is right, after all the stories were four insane kids interrupted Aunt Martha's wedding, then two of them dragged me across the street and reunited you with Mu-" Jane glared at John and he gulped "Rose with Rose"

"Going to introduce me to them?" Rose asked grinning, she didn't know why but she instantly liked the two teenagers.

"Rose this is Jane and John…the middle two"

"Middle two?" Rose said "so you have two more then"

"Jenny is a generated anomaly" the Doctor said "I thought she was dead. Apparently I will be reunited with her soon. And there is a little boy Jamie"

"All with Js don't you have any imagination?" Rose teased

"Mum had to name me John, after Dad she said" John said "when Little Miss Slut here was born it took forever to name her. Thought to stick with the pattern but the actual name took forever. Mum said Jacqueline, Dad wouldn't have that Mum refused Jasmine, Dad didn't like Jessica, now way were they going to name her after Janet the weevil and then Aunt Sarah Jane came to visit and Mum said that's it we're naming her after Sarah Jane."

Jane looked furious "Little Miss Slut?" she snarled "says the man called Casanova"

"I take it John goes around a lot like Casanova" Rose said giggling slightly

"No he is literally Casanova" Jane said "after his sixteenth he disappeared for six months by the time Dad found him…well when Dad found him it was in a position no one ever wants to be found in"

The Doctor looked sickened and Rose was leaning on him in hysterics.

"MUMMY!" a little voice cried out.

Rose was suddenly tackled by a little blonde eight year old.

"Mummy John killed JJ" Jamie whined "I brought him alive and John went off and killed him making him a toy again"

Jane groaned "am I the only one that can keep a secret here?" she asked the sky

"What?" Rose said weakly

"What?" the Doctor replied

"Might as well tell them Janie" John said

"Don't call me Janie" Jane snapped "fine. I am Jane Donna Tyler, he is John Peter Tyler, that is little Jamie Mickey Tyler and Jenny's adopted name is Jennifer Martha Tyler."

"Mum is so going to kill you" Rose said to the Doctor

"Why would I kill the Doctor?" Jackie's voice said behind them "it's not like he's gone and done something stupid like get you pregnant"

It took everything Jane and John had to not burst out in hysterical laughter.


	5. Chapter 5

"well

"Well?" Jackie demanded her eyebrow raised up, her hands on her hips "what has the plonker done now?"

"Yes hello to you too Jackie" the Doctor said sarcastically

"There was something I was meaning to do" Jackie pondered "what was it? Oh yes" she then slapped the Doctor.

"So that's where you got it from" John muttered to Jane.

"That was for telling Rose you'll never see her again" Jackie said, she then slapped the Doctor again "that's for being the reason why Rose has been crying herself to sleep every night since" another slap "and that's whatever you did to think you deserve a slap"

She then saw John and Jane "my god there's two of you" she said to the Doctor. John leaned forward and shook Jackie's hand.

"John Tyler nice to see you Grandma"

The Doctor groaned and Jackie looked like she's gone in shock.

"Hey dad" Jenny said running up to them "I was wandering where you three went of to. Hi Grandma, hi Mum"

Jackie turned and glared at the Doctor "YOU GOT MY BABY PREGNANT HOW MANY TIMES?" and then she slapped the Doctor.

"God this is almost as good as the time she met me" Jenny mumbled "though witnessing her finding out Mum was pregnant…each time was just as good"

Jane sniggered

"Hang on I'm your Dad" the Doctor said "shouldn't you be on my side"

The four siblings exchanged looks with each other "nah" they said in unison. The Doctor pouted.

"Urgh not the puppy eyes Dad" Jane said "it never worked on us"

There was the familiar sound of the TARDIS machines. The wind blew and everyone turned to see the blue box.

"Time to go home" Jenny said "see you soon Dad, Mum, Grandma and everyone else who isn't here yet"

Jane snapped her fingers and the doors of the TARDIS flew open "I love that trick" she said.

The four children ran into the TARDIS, the doors flew shut and the TARDIS dematerialised.

"That was strange" Rose mumbled

"Well apparently that was our children" the Doctor said

"Shall we go back and explain everything to the others before they do something stupid?"

"And by others you mean…?"

"Jack and his gang, Martha and Donna"

"You have a Martha and Donna?"

"You had a Martha and Donna?"

"Mickey is married to Martha"

"Ah…"

"Oi alien" Jackie snapped "don't you find it strange?"

"Find what strange Jackie?" the Doctor asked

"That everything went smoothly…that there was no battles…I can't even remember what happened before…it's almost like this isn't real…"

"You could have told us" Jane snapped at her father "we would have done it"

The Doctor looked up at his youngest daughter and blinked "what?"

"Kicked us out to reunite you with Mum" Jane said "you know at Aunt Martha's wedding"

"Jane you never were at Aunt Martha's wedding" the Doctor said "Aunt Martha almost never turned up to her own wedding. We were fighting with the daleks. Jane…Thalia you don't remember does you? None of you do"

"Remember what" Jane asked

"Unless…unless it hasn't happened yet…"

"Dad?"

The Doctor turned to Jane and pressed something in her hand. "Something is going to happen. "You and your siblings will be separated…and the darkness…" he walked off and left Jane standing there staring at thing in her hand.

In her hand was a silver locket with a rose engraved on it.

She closed her eyes and reached out. Something was coming…something is spoiling the timeline she and her siblings have created…the darkness is coming.

**TBC…. In it's sequel. Thank you all reviewers however I request you to review one last time. The sequel will be up soon; sadly it won't be as funny as its prequel. **


End file.
